Legions of the Nemesis
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |timeline = • First timeline |foundation = • Pre-Blood Omen era |status = • Erased from history (as of the fourth timeline) |leaders = • William the Just/The Nemesis |forces = • Nemesis warriors (dagger) • Nemesis warriors (flamberge) • Nemesis warriors (knight) • Nemesis warriors (long-range combo) • Nemesis warriors (mace) • Nemesis warriors (sawblade) • Nemesis warriors (scimitar) • Nemesis warriors (short-range combo) • Nemesis warriors (standard-bearer) |headquarters = • The Stronghold of William the Just, Land of the Nemesis |aliases = • The Horde • The scourge of Nosgoth • The Nemesis armies |territories = • The Land of the Nemesis • Stahlberg |enemies = • The Army of the Last Hope • The Lion Throne |appearances = }} The legions of the Nemesis, also referred to as the Horde, was an enormous army of humans led by a tyrannical warlord known as the Nemesis (formerly the boy-king William the Just). They were headquartered in the northern Land of the Nemesis, and began their path of conquest during the Blood Omen era. It was believed that the legions heralded the end of civilization in Nosgoth. Kain forged an alliance with the Lion Throne to fight the legions in the Battle of the Last Stand, but this plan failed. He instead traveled back in time and paradoxically killed a younger version of William, changing history and expelling the legions from existence. Thus, of the four timelines explored in the Legacy of Kain series, the legions were present only in the first timeline. Role The Glorious Flames Under the command of the tyrannical Nemesis (Once King William the Just) this army swept across Nosgoth descending from the Northern lands. At the Battle of Last Stand they face off against Kain and King Ottmar's Army of the Last Hope. The Legions of the Nemesis were an army employed by William the Just (aka The Nemesis). Known for their extremely brutal methods they were feared throughout Nosgoth . Kain was warned before hand about their expansion and attack by Ariel and discovering the devastation at Stahlberg. Kain traveled to Willendorf looking to rouse the Army of the Last Hope, but found that its ruler Ottmar was deep in mourning for his daughter, whose soul had been stolen by Elzevir and his army was occupied searching for the Dollmakers whereabouts. The Inevitable Rape and Pillage Kain quickly found and eliminated Elzevir, once he did so Kain returned to the king with his the Dollmaker's Doll containing the Princess's soul, as she was restored, Kain was granted Ottmar's kingdom but he turned it down, asking instead that the King used his army to battle the Legions of the Nemesis in the Battle of the Last Stand. However the battle was lost by Willendorf when King Ottmar was struck down during battle. This turned the tide of battle and Kain was forced to escape using the (mysteriously activated)time-streaming device. He found himself 50 years in the past and presented with a way to eliminate the tyrant The Nemesis whilst he was still the boy king William the Just and prevent the Nemesis and his legions from ever existing. At the fateful meeting with William (and with the help of a paradox ) Kain was able to kill William, changing history and removing the legions from history, only to discover upon returning to his own time that this had ignited Moebius's mercenary army. Hierarchy Individuals Forces Background Notes Gallery Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain See also *First timeline *Land of the Nemesis *Moebius *Moebius's mercenary army *William References }} Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Factions Category:Inhabitants